


Герои и их создатели

by steinvor



Category: Todd Allison & the Petunia Violet
Genre: Drama, Gen, image creation, lose control of your creation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: история строится на допущении того, что Вайолет - это образ, созданный Элайджем.Фраза Элайджи: Я злодей?





	Герои и их создатели

Это всегда бывает так поначалу, сначала придумываешь некую загадочную личность, дорисовываешь ее портрет, маешься, ворочаешься ночами, ломая голову над тем как ее зовут и каков у нее размер ноги. Поначалу с твоим персонажем все запутанно и неясно, твой новый герой словно нарисованная фигурка на картоне, не представляешь ее походку, ее цвет глаз, ее особый запах…  
А потом – рраз, и все сложилось.  
И вот она, новая таинственная личность, иногда чинно заглядывает к тебе на огонек, иногда лишь напоминает о себе легким цветочным флером лавандовых духов и осыпающимися лепестками бледных цветов на бумаге.  
Или остывающей горсткой пепла и запахом жженой серы.  
Иногда она своенравная и соблазняющая тебя на какие-то неожиданные авантюры незнакомка, а затем она как бы выступает из полутьмы на яркий свет и все вдруг говорят о ней, придумывают ее облик и ее таинственные знаки, которые она могла бы оставить в его душе.  
И тогда они, созданные твоим воображением герои, словно могущественный и опасный джинн, вырываются из-под воли создателя, и сверкают перед бликами фотовспышек и растворяются в сверкающей мишуре нахлынувших воздыхателей.  
А тебе остается только следовать за ними повсюду, покуда смерть или забвение не соединят вас снова.  
Этим маленьким бледным куклам кажется, что в них вдохнули жизнь и, одновременно, наделили их собственной волей.  
Нет, все, конечно, не так, рано или поздно все мы подчиняемся прихотливым желаниям публики, и та, чей образ был тщательно выписан затуманенной памятью сердца, покинет наконец своего создателя, чтобы стать легендой.  
Пока легенда не забудется и не умрет.  
\- Скажи мне, только правду, я злодей?  
Мередит испытующе взглянул на своего названного брата и ласково улыбнулся:  
\- Наверное, да, Элайджа, только, ты ведь еще и такой старомодный романтик…Ведь создать образ Вайолет пришло именно в твою романтично-злодейскую голову.

24 сентября 2015


End file.
